videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser RPG: Legend of the Star Crowns/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Bowser RPG: Legend of the Star Crowns. Walkthrough Intro To quickly sum up the opening sequence, Bowser is in a meeting with his underlings, which include Kamek, Captain Goomley, Colonel Shellshock, and Admiral Guy. After a comedic exchange, Bowser's Castle is attacked by a what appears to be a huge staff with a mysterious orb at the top. He introduces himself as Orblord before blasting everyone out of the castle with a powerful lightning bolt. Bowser lands on Outlook Hill. Outlook Hill Well, here's Outlook Hill, a location we won't be visiting again until the end of the game! You'll meet Captain Goomley here, who says that the majority of the Koopa Troop was hypnotized by Orblord's magic and scattered around the land. He then gives you some Drumsticks, an item which restores your health, and runs ahead to Blue Sky Path, which is where we'll be going next. Blue Sky Path Welcome to Blue Sky Path! This grassy plain with titular blue skies and cheery music sets the tone for the great adventure ahead! The only thing that interrupts the whole peaceful idea is the enemies! There are only two in the area, Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Goombas are by far the easiest enemies in the game, having low stats in everything and only one, easily guarded attack. Koopa Troopas are a bit harder, with increased attack power and defense, but are overall a walk in the park. Quickly going over the battle system! In battle menus, different buttons open different menus: A for attacking, B for special attacks, Y for items, and X for defending, switching party members (when you get a larger-than-normal party), and fleeing. Every weapon and special attack has different timed commands. For Bowser's weapon-less physical attack, press A just when Bowser's punch hits the enemy and he'll follow up with a slash which can be timed the same way. For his only special attack Fireball, mash B to build up power. Enemies have similar commands, but you use them to guard against attacks, which is always by pressing A or B right when the attack hits you. There's a smaller window for pressing B, but it lessens the damage even more. However, guarding with A is better for attacks that inflict status conditions. That's all there is to cover right now. I'd recommend fighting enemies here for some early level-ups and bashing the Question Blocks for some coins and the occasional Drumstick, a healing item. A couple times, Captain Goomley will be captured by enemies. You don't have to save him, but he will reward you if you do. Anyway, once you reach the end of the path Captain Goomley will show up again, this time captured by Goomboss. This begins your first boss fight. Boss: Goomboss Meet the king of the Goombas, Goomboss! (Not a very high title, but that makes it a rather appropriate first boss.) Anyway, Goomboss is obviously tougher than the other enemies in the area. To start off, he'll only use physical attacks. His attack power is a bit strong for now, but you should easily be able to handle it by guarding. His defense is rather low and he's weak to fire, so Fireball can deal out damage in spades. Note that once you get him down to low HP, he'll use his sole special attack, Rage! Rage is a decent attack, and Bowser can learn it later on. Basically, the user's attack increases at the cost of defense. (There's also a counterpart to Rage called Focus, which increases defense at the cost of attack.) However, this lowers his defense even more, so just go all-out and you should be done with this fight pretty quickly. NOTE: If you've beaten all the enemies in the area, you should level up after this fight. Leveling up increases all stats and allows you to increases one stat even more. There are seven major stats: HP (aka Health Points), attack, defense, speed, special, luck, and SP (aka Special Points.) All of these are pretty self-explanatory. In some cases after leveling up, you'll learn a new special attack, but this is not the case this time. Blue Sky Path (Continued) After taking down Goomboss, you'll receive your first weapon, the Hammer. This is one of Bowser's weapons, and it ups his attack pretty nicely, so equip it right away. There's not much else to do here now, so just head on to Bowserville. Bowserville You'll be seeing this place a lot. Bowserville is the main hub of the game. It's a nice little village inhabited by Bowser's minions. At the store